You Belong with Me
by lollifox
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Song You belong with me. Troy is Dating Sharpay, the popular cheerleader, While he should be dating Gabriella. When Troy catches Sharpay Cheating, Gabriella is there to comfort him. Starts TroyPay end TROYELLA. Cute OneShot


**This is my first High School Musical song-fic type thing. I usually write Twilight FF but I couldn't resist writing this.**

I don't own these HSM characters, or Taylor Swifts song "You Belong with me"

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

"Hey Troy, let's go shopping, I really want a new outfit to match the earrings I bought yesterday." Sharpay said over the phone to her boyfriend of one year, Troy Bolton.

"Shar, we just went shopping yesterday, wouldn't you like to do something else, like go to the movies or maybe take a walk in the park or something." Troy suggested

"Troy, you can never shop too much. Anyways there is nothing good in the movie theaters, and the park is boring with a capital B."

"Babe, Shopping isn't the most important thing in the world, you know." Troy jokingly said

"Oh my gosh Troy, I bet if I called Drew, he would love to go shopping with me." Sharpay snapped

"Drew, as in Captain of the football team Drew?"

"Yeah, duh Troy, look call me back when you aren't acting so... so not Troy."

__

Click

Troy heard the phone hang up, he couldn't believe Sharpay was getting so angry over something as small as shopping. He was getting really aggravated with Sharpay lately, she would start an argument about the simplest things. What had really hurt though, was that she said she would call Drew, his rival.

Troy picked up his phone and sent a text message to one of his best friends Gabriella. When he was feeling down, Gabriella's sweet and caring personality would always cheer him up.

****

Hey Gabriella, What r u doing?

-Troy

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I listen to the kind of music, she doesn't like_

_she'll never know your story like I do_

Gabriella Montez was sitting on her bed listening to Green Day's song _21 Guns_, when her cell phone go off. She looked at her phone, it was a text message from Troy.

Gabriella tutored him a few months ago, and those tutoring sessions turned into a friendship. For Gabriella though, it wasn't just a friendship. Gabriella started to fall for Troy, he had a great personality and if he tried hard enough, he could be really smart. But Troy was the Basketball captain, while she was the captain of the Scholastic Decathlon, totally different Cliques. Gabriella also knew that Troy had a steady girlfriend. They had been together for awhile, and she wasn't the type of girl who would try to ruin a relationship.

She read the message Troy sent her.

****

Hey Gabriella, What r u doing?

-Troy

****

Just listening to my Ipod, what about u?

What r u up 2?

-Gaby

Just got into a little argument with my GF.

Feeling a little down, really bored.

Wanna go walking with me?

-Troy

****

Sure, I'll meet you at the park in 10

-Gaby

__

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Gabriella was excited to be going out with Troy, even if it wasn't really a "date" since he has a girlfriend. But she also felt sorry about Troy and his girlfriend, even though Sharpay and Gabriella really didn't get along too well. Sharpay was the head of the Cheer Squad, and she looked down on anyone who didn't fit her description of "popular".

Gabriella realized that she wasn't dressed to go out in public, so she had to decide what to wear. She knew that Sharpay wore more revealing and prettier clothes, but she wasn't Sharpay. Gabriella choose a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee, her prettiest red T-shirt, and her red Converse. She put her cell-phone in her pocket and started walking to the Park to meet Troy.

__

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn' this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

When I got to the Park, Troy was also coming in from the opposite direction. I noticed we were almost matching, he also had on worn out jeans, a red shirt and converse.

"Hey, what's up" He said, he said when they met.

"Nothing really, just the usual, what's up with you?"

"I've been having a few problems with Sharpay, but that's turning into the usual now."

"Oh really, want to talk about it?" Gabriella asked concerned

"Not rea- actually I do." said Troy

Troy spilled out almost his whole story to Gabriella as they walked the trail. She listened to the whole thing, giving him words of comfort along the way. When they finished walking th trail they sat on the only bench in the park and started talking about basketball and Gabriella's Scholastic Decathlon team.

"So the basketball team has been undefeated this year?" Gabriella asked interested

"Yep, 9 wins in all"said Troy proudly "How has the smart crew been doing?"

"We've also been undefeated this year, but you know we don't get our own pep rallies so no one really cares except for us 'smart crew' members."

Troy laughed "I care, and you know what, I'm going to try to make it to you guys next match."

Hearing this made Gabriella smile, which made Troy smile. Gabriella thought that Troy's smile was the most dazzling thing, in the world. She hadn't seen him smile like that in ages.

It was starting to get dark, and time for them to leave the park. Both Gabriella and Troy had a great time a neither of them wanted to leave. But they soon said their good-byes and went there separate ways.

__

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Tonight was the night of the Spring Formal Dance, Gabriella knew she wasn't going, she never attend school functions like that. Last night Troy had informed her that he and Sharpay made up. Gabriella was happy for him, even though she didn't like Sharpay. She was doing her homework, when she received a text from Troy.

_ Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Gabriella continued studying for a couple of hours, until she heard a knock on her window. She opened it to find a sad looking Troy.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked worried "What's wrong?"

"I caught Sharpay at the dance making out with Drew"

"Oh no" Gabriella hugged him" What did you do?"

"I told her we were over and I left to come here"

It made Gabriella feel good to know that Troy found her trustworthy enough to come to her. They talked for a few minutes and Troy was glad he came to Gabriella for help.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

"You know what Gabriella, I'm actually glad Sharpay did this" Troy said

Gabriella looked confused, so Troy explained further.

"If she hadn't cheated on me, I don't think I would have ever realized that you are the one I should be with.

"Troy-" He cut her off by kissing her.

"Troy.. I always knew You Belonged With Me.

****

_Authors's Note:_

_-Lollifox_

_**Was it too corny please tell me your thoughts. Also I didn't have time to proof read so if you find any mistakes plz tell me.**  
_

Am I going 2 c u the Dance 2nite?

-Troy

No, I'm not going

-Gaby

Y not?

-Troy

Bcuz I have better things 2 do,

like homework JK

-Gaby

LOL, I wish you would come.

-Troy

Im not, so have fun with Sharpay:-)

-Gaby


End file.
